


Good Boy

by FandomBloc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animalistic, General s&m, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little red wants to have some fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

"Hey babe" Stiles walked in with metal clinking in his arms

"Stiles, what are those? and why are you wearing a red hoodie?"

"Oh no reason" He pulled out a chain necklace that matched the length of chain that was now on the floor "Little red wants to have some fun"

"Shut up, no" Derek replied, shuffling away from his boyfriend. It was actually kind of cute when Derek disagreed with Stiles’ sexual fantasy ideas. His face was pulled into a little scowl, knowing that no matter what that cute pale skinned boy would get his way.

"Oh come on, I’ve always wondered what sex would be like when you wolf-out on me" 

Derek sighed and shook his head. Two thoughts popped into his head; one, if he did turn, even into the first stage, it would be highly dangerous for Stiles, the human not a werewolf that could heal quickly, and two he kind of wanted to try it, he often wondered what it’d be like to be dominated by the pale human.

"This is ridiculous, you know that you’re human right?"

"So?"

"I could hurt you"

"I’ve had worse"

"But what if I hurt you?"

"You’re my boyfriend, I trust you. And if you do hurt me just turn me."

"Don’t joke about that" Derek huffed and sat on the floor. Stiles was very stubborn, he just didn’t want to have to turn his human boyfriend because it wasn’t what Stiles originally wanted. While he sat there with his thoughts, Stiles had snuck behind and attached he chain necklace to him as well as the leash.

"What the hell Stiles."

"I don’t care." he stated, "I’m really horny right now and I want to try something new, so we’re doing it."

"I really- GUH" Derek was cut off by Stiles tugging the chain and got up to follow

"Ah-ah, crawl."

"What?"

"I said crawl. On your knees" Stiles said as he walked over to the bed, chain leash in hand and slowing undoing his jeans. He sat there waiting for the wolfman, grinning. "Well? I’m not waiting all day."

"I’m going to tear your clothes off." Derek looked up at him, red eyed and sauntering over to his mate, licking his lips.

"Babe you look so hot" the pale boy reached forward to touch the side of the werewolf’s face, only to be met by Derek’s tongue licking his palm. Stiles breath hitched and Derek sucked on his middle finger. His hands hovered over the red hoodie and he began to unzip it, Claws extending out he tore a little rip into Stiles’ shirt, then he dragged his claws shredding the fabric to pieces. Taking this as a signal, Stiles tugged the chain and brought the wolf closer and kissed him.

"What else do you want me to tear off?" Derek murmured, but before any answer, he went to work on cutting up Stiles pants and underwear, leaving him bare and excited for Derek to see.

"I want to see you strip." Stiles said laying back once more, stroking his cock. Derek grinned and propped himself on his knees and used his claws to peel off the tight white shirt that hugged his body. Then he worked on his jeans, seeing as it’d be dumb for him to ruin a pair of jeans, he slid them off slowly with his underwear, revealing his full greek god physique.

"Anything else little red?"

"Come closer" The chain was cold against Derek’s skin but he pressed himself against Stiles, making his breath hitch once more. The wolfman nuzzled and nipped at his neck. They kissed, Stiles feeling Derek’s slightly enlarged werewolf tongue groaned pushed himself up to wrap his naked body around him. Except the cold chain was still there.

"Ugh, I guess I’ll need to take this off you then?"

"If you want me to ‘wolf-out’ all over you, then yes"

"Leash off, the collar stays"

"Fine" he growled, then he went back to kissing every part of pale skin visible. Stiles squirmed under the touch of his claws on his chest, he watched as Derek picked his cock up with his tongue and started to suck him off. He moaned, urging the wolf on, clearly the control was with the other man now and he got up, propping Stiles legs up. He rubbed at his hole and looked at him

"Do you need me to?"

"No, just do it. I want all of you, right now."

Derek nodded and pressed his cock against the entrance, he worked slowly first with the head then the rest of the shaft. Stiles was a pretty tough cookies, he grunted every so often but never told him to stop, soon enough the two were rocking and moaning in pleasure. The wolf’s eye glowed a deeper red, and he started to thrusting into his mate harder and faster, claws extending he started growling more

"Haah-Oh god- FUCK!" Stiles cried out as he came. Soon after Derek followed and the two were left laying in bed with the smell of intense passion everywhere.

"Derek, that. was. awesome."

"Was it? I didn’t hurt you?"

"No, you were a perfect little lover. Although, I did expect a little pain and pleasure mix." Stiles remarked as he kissed his boyfriend on the check and got up to clean off.


End file.
